


Imagine #3...

by Caged_Heat_40, SoulSurvivor_36



Series: Imagine... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Confident Female, Consensual Sex, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, Orgasm, Porn without Premise, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex with Squirrel, Smut, Woman on Top, biting and bruising, cum, interrupted masturbation, unprotected sex, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caged_Heat_40/pseuds/Caged_Heat_40, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: Imagine you walk in on Dean watching porn on his laptop.





	Imagine #3...

You reach for the doorknob completely immersed in the old, dust smelling book you have been pouring over for the past few days, reading up on some ancient and archaic lore that you fail to see any potential use for.  Something didn’t make sense though and you chose to leave the library in search of Dean, who had suddenly disappeared a little earlier after having declared himself done with research.

You don’t think to knock before turning the doorknob and throwing the door to his room open. "Hey, Dean..." you start, but stop as you hear scrambling to the right.

Frowning, you look around the room and spot him slamming his laptop shut, sitting on the horrible little green two seater sofa he has beside his dresser. His face is flushed and he's pulling his bathrobe around him as he scoots forward to the edge of the green vinyl, "Jesus! Don't you knock?" he growls at you.

Your frown intensifies momentarily as you watch him tugging and pulling at his grey bathrobe, until you notice the fabric catch oddly.  Suddenly, your brain connects the noises you had heard a moment before, but hadn’t registered right away, and that had suddenly stopped when Dean had shut his laptop.

Realization dawns on you and your eyes automatically home in on the shape of his bulging erection, the fabric useless at concealing it from you.  You look back up to his face, the handsome features now looking thoroughly embarrassed, the skin flushed red.  Looking at him, you feel the tug behind your navel and the tell-tale tightening of your lower regions.

The red of his face intensifies the green of his eyes and you find yourself pulling at your lower lip with your teeth.  Your heart rate spikes as desire rushes through your body and without taking your eyes off of him, you lean back against the door and slowly walk it back into place, the latch catching and clicking the only sound in the room. You move from the door toward him, dropping your book on the little table behind the door, and you stop within inches of where he's sitting, perched on the edge of the sofa, stunned still. You pull at the buttons on your shirt, slowly, deliberately unfastening each one until the fabric is gaping open, giving Dean an eye-level view of your breasts, cupped in your shear lacy black bra.  You hear the sound of his breath hitching and a coy smile perches on your lips.  You take another step and your hands find their way to his shoulders, and then smooth up his neck to his short hair.

He lays his hands on your waist, pushing aside the fabric of your shirt and moving his hands up to ease the shirt off of your shoulders. You let your shirt fall to the floor, his eyes glued to your cleavage, his palms hot against your cool skin and you close your fist in his hair, pulling his head back as you lean in towards him.  He hisses through his teeth surprised, his green eyes wide and you slam your mouth down on his, hard.  You press your lips against his over and over feeling the rush of arousal taking over you.  You pull at his lip with your teeth and you feel his fingers digging into your skin as he grips you tightly, pulling you closer.

You pull back from him just enough to unfasten your jeans and you shake them to the floor and kick them away. His eyes work their way up and down your body as a wild hunger fills his face. He licks his lower lip, pulling it in and grazing it with his teeth and he starts to pull you toward him, but you stop him. You grab him by the hair again and pull his head back, forcing him to look at you.

"You do know what I'm about to do to you, don't you?" You push his robe off of him and a moan escapes his lips.  He pulls his hands free of the sleeves and grabs you around the waist again.  He drags you forward, lifting you off the ground and slamming you down hard onto his lap.

"I think you got that wrong," he growls between his gritted teeth and he pushes your hips down against his hot, hard cock. The only thing keeping you from being skin-to-skin is your black lace panties, and the shock of the thrust causes you to throw your head back, and sends an electrifying jolt through you. Your hands fall from his hair and run down his now bare chest, the skin taut over the working muscles, your hands exploring his hot skin, and mapping out the shape of him.  You feel his fingers twining in the hair at the base of your head, sending shivers of delight tingling down your spine. He tugs on your hair as he thrusts his hips up toward yours and you let out another moan.

“Fuck, Dean.” The words tumble from your lips shakily and you rock against him again as his hands roam over your body leaving hot trails in their wake.  He pulls you forward again with a hand against the soft round curve of your ass and you grind against him, feeling the length of his shaft pushing along your quickly moistening pussy through your thin panties.  His other hand closes over your breast and squeezes, drawing another gasp from your lips.  He yanks the black fabric down and his mouth replaces his hand as he suckles and pulls at your nipple with his teeth.

You push him back against the cold vinyl of the sofa and he lets out a hiss. You grab him by the chin and force him to look you in the eye again.  He fixes you with his piercing irises, waiting to see what you’ll do.  You slowly smooth your hand along his stubble covered jaw and down his broad neck.  Your hand pauses at the base of his throat and you press against him, feeling his tendons and muscles working under his skin.  A soft growl rolls in the back of his throat and you can feel it in your finger tips.  Your mouth slams down on his again and you can feel his strong jaw working as he kisses you back with mounting passion.  You barely feel his hand reach for the clasp in your back and then his hands are pushing up the black lace and covering both your breasts, kneading them and twisting your nipples playfully.  His hands and lips leave you gasping from the assault and you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, your nails digging into his skin.

Suddenly, he stands up, his hands on your legs, holding you against him.  Before you can even pull your lips away from his, you’re falling backwards, your belly flipping behind your navel, and you land in the centre of the soft mattress of Dean’s bed.

He pulls off your untied bra and his fingers hook around the waistband of your panties and yanks them down your legs tossing them to the side before crawling onto the bed.  One knee between your legs, he holds himself up over you, the muscles in his arms outlined in the lamplight as he lowers himself towards you.  Your hands smooth up his arms and down his back and you reach to grab his firm ass, pulling him against you roughly.  Now that you have him on top of you, ready, hot and heavy, you start to feel desperation gripping you.  You have to have him, fucking you raw, now.

His mouth comes down hard onto yours and you push your hips toward him. He pulls his lips away with a devilish smile, mischief lighting up his eyes and he runs his tongue down your neck then sucks bruises into your tender flesh. You gasp and dig your nails into his back and he keeps going, licking and sucking down to your breasts.  His large hands hold your waist, pulling you to him, while he presses down against you with his hips, his cock a hard rod between you.  You try to free the leg he has still trapped under his body and finally, he shifts over and you draw your knees up as he settles between them.  He straightens up again, his face hovering over yours and he stills for a moment, the anticipation leaving you breathless.  You’re both breathing heavily and you can feel the tip of his hard cock right at your slit, poised to drive into you.

You push down toward him and he pulls back just a little, teasing you, his lips stretched wide. You narrow your eyes at him and grab his ass again, pulling him to you and he suddenly thrusts, driving his cock deep inside, and you cry out in ecstasy as he fills you up, stretching you tight.

He covers your mouth with his hand and bends low to whisper in your ear, “Sssh.  Sammy’s gonna think something’s wrong, and you don’t want him barging in here do you?”

He pulls back and drives into you again just as hard, your pussy so wet you can feel it starting to soak the sheets under you.  You moan into his hand, then shake it away.  You dig your nails into his ass as he drives into you again and you look him in the eye.  “Maybe I do,” you gasp.

Dean narrows his eyes at you, hooking his arm behind one of your bent knees and when he thrusts into you again, you can feel him deeper than before and you throw your head back, the pleasure shooting through you, both numbing and stimulating all at once.  “Oh God!” you moan, unable to hold it back.

He pulls back as you level your eyes at him and he smiles, "I don't think so. And, I don't share, understand?"

He pushes into you hard and starts to pick up the pace. You squeeze your walls around him and move your legs around his waist, knocking him off kilter and on to his back. You pull yourself up on top of him and slide down his hard cock, "Oh God! Dean!" you scream out, as you take in every inch and his hands land on your hips. Grabbing his hands you force them up onto your breasts and he starts kneading and pinching at the nipples. You lean back and lift up almost all of the way off of him before slamming back down onto him again, a gritted moan rumbling in his throat. You run your nails down his chest as you start to pick up the pace, lifting your hips and slamming down over and over again.

The teasing is over as you both become lost in the rhythm of the rut, Dean’s hands gripping you everywhere while you prop yourself against his chest, riding him hard, your cries becoming more wild as you fuck towards your climax and Dean’s own shaky moans fill your ears.

You look into his face: his eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth is half open, pulled into a grimace as he bucks under you, all his muscles pulled taut on his body and you press your hand at the base of his throat again.

“Don’t you dare come before me,” you gasp out, feeling yourself so close to climax, the warmth of the friction between your bodies starting to spread like molasses.  You close your eyes tightly, focusing on keeping up your wild rhythm.

And suddenly you feel his hand between your legs, his thumb pressing against your clit, soaking in your own juices and you topple into ecstasy coming hard, squeezing his cock like a vice as you throw your head back and cry out his name.

At the sound of your cry echoing off the walls of his room, Dean grabs you hard and fast at the waist and flips you onto your back and he slams into you again and again. His continued assault on you keeps you locked in ecstasy, your body coming over and over in waves of pleasure so intense, you see stars. You tear into his back as he thrusts faster and faster until, with a groan of release, he thrusts into you one last time and stills.

The sound of his heavy breathing fills your ears and the backs of your thighs and down your ass cheeks are covered in your juices mixed now with his cum.  You hold him in place with your legs that begin to shake from exertion and he collapses onto your chest, crushing you deliciously under his weight.

You both lie there trying to catch your breath and slow your heart rates.  Ages pass in the few blinks and finally, he lifts his head to look at you. You lick your lips and smile at him and he returns the smile, wiping the sweat soaked hair out of your face and planting a sweet kiss on your lips.

"We’re going to do that again, right?" he asks, lazily kissing you between words.

"I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how often I can catch you without your pants on."

You both laugh and he rolls over landing next to you. You lie side-by-side, the glow and excitement of finally fucking Dean Winchester starting to wane as you worry about what will come next.  "Guess I should go now,” you say, half-heartedly, knowing full well that Dean isn’t the kind of man who cuddles.  “Don't want Sam to think anything weird is going on,” you add, almost as an afterthought, your brain trying to come up with excuses to make this easier.

"Nah,” he answers, his voice raw, “Why don’t you stay a while? I'm sure Sam already knows exactly what's going on." He rolls towards you, leaning up on his elbow and runs his thumb gently down your jawline, then down your neck to your chest and he pinches one of your nipples making you twitch from post ecstasy tenderness, “You, sweetheart, are a screamer.”

You blush, both embarrassed and delighted and when he lays back down, stretching his arm away from his body, you move into the space, curling up against his side, his arm holding you close as he lays a sweet kiss on your forehead.  He leans the side of his face against you tenderly, making you feel warm and tingly, regardless of your quickly cooling body.

The exertion of the impromptu sex session suddenly sweeps through you and you can’t fight the sudden exhaustion.  Dean’s breathing slows and becomes regular, and your eyes close on their own as you both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our newest Imagine! I hope that you have enjoyed reading this new one as much as we have enjoyed writing it. As always, keep your eyes open for new additions. Please remember that if you enjoyed joining in on our sexually driven madness to please leave a kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
